NOLF 3  UNITY Behind HARM's Back
by Yana125
Summary: It's already been four months since the fail of Project: Omega but H.A.R.M. still exists and has new plans. Cate must fight again and during her journey she finds an ally in the most unexpacted person.
1. Chapter 1

_Before you start the story, please, read this!_

_As a NOLF fan (who just watched her sisters playing the game and the walkthroughs on YouTube) I always wanted a third game. And as I was thinking about what it would be like, this story came to my mind. I combined the two NOLF games and Contract J.A.C.K. to create this story. The plot takes place in 1968 December._

_I do NOT own anything about NOLF and Contract J.A.C.K. These games belong to their right owners: Sierra, Monolith, FOX Interactive and Lithtech. The story is pure imagination, so it has nothing to do with NOLF3 – which may happen or may not in the future. I do not own the places the characters will go, I do not own the buildings, the objects, and so on. So I own nothing, just the idea of the story._

_I hope you will enjoy the story! Please leave comments about your opinions!_

* * *

Nothing disturbed the peaceful silence of the little Peruvian village. The villagers were sleeping in their homes, taking a journey to the land of dreams after their colourful festival where nothing would interrupt them. In this little sleeping village was walking a figure in the shadows.

The figure had the form of a female who in her high heels were walking on the streets without a noise. The sky was hidden by dark clouds but when the wind blow across the land the Moon became uncovered for the eyes. The moonlight lit the village, revealing the details of the woman.

It was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing an orange pullover, a short black skirt and boots with high heels. Around her waist was a belt with many little pouches, each hiding something that would be frightening for a civilian. Well, she wasn't an ordinary female after all. She had a job that everybody would think about for the last.

And that's why she was here. Her job had called her to this country, far away from her home in an other continent. But it wasn't unusual, really. Almost every new job meant she had to travel to an other country, but she wasn't angry at all about it. She loved her job. This meant a lot for her after the life she had had back then. This was a new beginning and she did everything to make everything better than she had made even if it meant she had to be away from home for a long time. But she didn't complain about it. She has already seen more in the world than an ordinary person.

As she entered the village she looked around. She had a meeting, somewhere among these houses. Her contact had told her that it would be too risky to meet in daylight. The dark clouds on the sky would hide them from the curious but mainly from the enemy eyes.

The woman started walking towards the centre of the settlement. On her way she noticed that every door was decorated with flowers, and that ribbons were hanging between the houses. With the moonlight the view was magical. But she didn't have time for just watching. She had to find her contact.

As she was walking in the village she soon noticed a little red light not so far away in the dark. She stopped, looked around to make sure nobody was following her then she started heading towards the light. The light was coming from a little decoration of red and yellow flowers on a door. The woman looked around again and knocked four times.

Following the knock came the noise of steps from inside. The feet stopped but the door didn't open yet.

"Who is it?" came a male's accented voice.

"Mary sent me, she's asking for Joe" the woman said.

"Who's Joe?"

"Who's Mary?"

Civilians wouldn't understand what that silly conversation meant but the speakers knew what they were talking about.

The door slightly opened and a pair of dark eyes appeared.

"Cate Archer?" the man asked.

"The one and only" answered Cate with a light but friendly smile on her face. "And you are Paulos, right?"

The man called Paulos nodded then opened the door fully and stepped away from the way. He gestured with his hand, telling Cate to come in. Cate – after looking around again – entered the little house. The house had just one room lit with a single candle on a table in the middle. In one of the corners were a ramshackle bed and a chest next to it.

"Bruno told me you have information about a H.A.R.M. basis here in Peru" turned to the point Cate without any hesitation. She didn't have time for little chit-chats.

"Yes, I was searching in the mountains" Paulos said and walked to his bed. From under the furniture he pulled out an other but smaller chest and opened it. He took a brown envelop and handed it to Cate. While Cate opened it he continued. "Two days ago I was heading to North when I found this iron gate in the cave" and with that he pointed to the picture Cate was holding in her hand. "Around the cave were fresh car marks and oil."

"And why do you think it's a H.A.R.M. basis?" asked Cate.

"It's a forbidden place for machines" explained the Peruvian. "Even the military can't go there."

"And it's a perfect hiding place for an evil organization…"

Paulos nodded and took a map out from his pocket. He put it down on the table and pointed on a red circle.

"Here it is" he said. "It's just two kilometres away from here. I can guide you there."

"I wouldn't mind a guide" and with that Cate put the photo back in the envelope.

* * *

Barcelona was always a busy place even in the morning. People were heading to their workplace with cars or just on foot. But among them was somebody who wasn't in a hurry. It was a tall and well-built man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with black trousers.

This man was observing the crowd while he was leaning against the wall of a little shop. He was waiting for somebody. This somebody left a message for him at home who wanted to meet with him here in Spain – and who he hoped would come soon because being in the Mediterranean-climated Barcelona didn't mean the winter mornings weren't chilly, – many many kilometres away from his home. He didn't like those people who sent him to the other side of the continent just for a meeting. Everything he needed was a photo and he did the job in a few days. Why didn't anyone do this?

As he was thinking about it a car stopped not that far away from him. From the car a tall bald man got off in a black suit with a big scar crossing the top of his head. Not a conspicuous henchman… Just half of the street looked at him with wide eyes and fastened their steps.

After a few seconds the man in the jacket started heading towards the car. When he got there the bald man looked at him with curious eyes then opened the door for him. The man got in the car and looked at the other man sitting in front of him.

The man was Antonio Ramos, leader of a gangland organization in Spain. He had heard about him earlier but… he expected something other.

This Ramos guy had an ugly face with scars crossing it and had the weight of an elephant. A cigar was hanging out from his mouth and the smoke made a mist inside the car, which meant the air was heavy and unbreathable.

"Señor John Jack" he started and breathed out a new amount of smoke. "It's a pleasure to meet with one of the best contract killers."

"I'm not that good, Señor" said John. It was partly an honest statement. He admitted that there were better assassins than him. But regarding how many well known contract killers had died in the past few years – like that Pierre guy… And as the bests died John stepped higher and higher in ranks.

"Of course you are good, Señor Jack!" the Spanish mafia boss – John mentally named him this – put down the cigar and leaned forward a little like he wanted to share a secret. Now, to his greatest 'happiness', John smelled the alcohol too. "And you are a good survivor and can hide from the eyes well."

John frowned. After that Volkov had shot him down he – we can say – hid in the shadows. He didn't want Volkov to find out that he was still alive. He had been really surprised when he had found this guy's 'invitation' in his apartment.

Maybe Ramos saw on John's face what he was thinking about because his curled up mouth evolved into a grin, revealing a golden tooth.

"This job is a though one and I want the best to do it" he said with a more serious voice. "The target is a spy who makes us a lot of trouble. You heard about the UNITY, right?"

John nodded.

"I killed some agents in the past few years."

"That's great!" Ramos became really happy after hearing it. And with that his face became even more uglier. "So you can imagine what the job will be like."

"I think I can" John knew UNITY agents were difficult to kill. Everyone cold tell they were the best agents in Great Britain. This would be an interesting job.

* * *

_So this was the first chapter. I know it's not really long but don't worry: there will be longer chapters in the future. But I hope you liked it ^_^ Please, leave comments! ^.^_

_I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. I have to write the 3rd chapter first._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the new chapter ^^ And I still don't own NOLF and Contract J.A.C.K. :(_

* * *

They were walking about half an hour in the dark when they finally arrived to the place where Paulos had taken the photo of the iron gate. In this area the grass was high so even if they were standing nobody would see them. When they finally stopped Cate took a deep breath to rest a little then put on her sunglasses.

Of course these weren't ordinary glasses. Santa made these to be binoculars that can work even in the dark. Cate loved her gadgets. Everything looked like ordinary things from a woman's reticule but in reality she had bombs, cameras, decoders, bugs and she could count it for hours. Santa had a great imagination when it was about gadgets.

Cate looked around in the dark. Everything was motionless around the gate but who knew what was inside.

"Paulos, you wait here while I look around inside" Cate put off her glasses and looked at the Peruvian. "If I'm not out in an hour contact Bruno and tell him everything."

"Yes, Ms. Archer" said the man and walked back a little to find a good hiding place.

Cate looked around again then started heading to the closest part of the stone wall. As an agent she had to be careful. She didn't know yet if there were any security cameras. The agent's steps were like a hunting cat's: slow and silent to not frighten her prey. Under the grass were a lot of little stones waiting for her to step on them and make noise. But Cate was already used to these kinds of circumstances after those many years in the UNITY and those years of being a thief.

And as she was walking in the high grass she noticed something on the ground. Now the sky was clear so the Moon lit the area. Not so far from Cate's foot something was glimmering. As Cate crouched to have a closer look at the thing she recognized the thing immediately. Landmine. According to what Paulos had said that wasn't left behind by the military which means this basis could be really the one she was looking for.

Just a few months had passed since the Super Soldier attack on the Island of Khios. After that every agents' mission was to find the main HQ of H.A.R.M. They had much information from Magnus Armstrong, former member of H.A.R.M. but they hadn't found anything. Cate had travelled from China to Mexico, from France to Belarus but she had found nothing either. Their hopes of finding the organization had been already vanished when Paulos, a civilian contact from Peru, had sent them a message about this iron gate that could be the main HQ of H.A.R.M.

A half smirk appeared on Cate's face as she put on her glasses again. Who said it was just a binocular with night vision device? She just had to switch to the right setting and voila! Through the glasses she now saw the many landmines before her. With the help of the gadget she didn't have to be afraid about blowing up so she was at the wall in no time.

Cate leaned her back against the wall and started slipping to her left towards the gate but she stopped after a few steps. She heard the sound of a turning security camera in the silence of the night. She didn't want to be seen during her trip there so she had to find an other way inside. Cate looked around carefully when she noticed a blow-hole a few meters above her. Putting off her glasses she quickly turned around and started climbing up the wall.

The stones were wet and muddy, Cate had to be careful if she didn't want to slip and fall. When she arrived to the rail she observed it carefully. One screw in each corner. That would be easy to get in. Cate found a stable position on the wall then she first tied the rail to a bigger rock with a strong string – she didn't want it to fall down and alert the guards with its noise – and just then took a little screwdriver out from her pocket.

A few minutes passed when Cate finally finished with it. The rail was hanging on the string opening a way for Cate to get in. Pushing the hanging rail out of the way she entered the blow-hole. As she was climbing she tried to avoid unnecessary noises. Maybe H.A.R.M. soldiers had the brain of a shoe but they still could shoot her down.

Using a gun didn't need a brain… And Cate fought against these brainless idiots… And while she was climbing in the blow-hole she asked herself why people would join the wrong side of law. Did they have a reason? For Cate seeing his father's death and living with lots of foster families were good reasons to become a cat burglar. She had been lost like a little kitty and others had made advantage from it. She had been just floating with the wind – since Akron it made her smile whenever this saying popped into her mind – getting into things the other kids of her age back then would never even meet in their adult ages. Cate's teenager years sucked. Were the H.A.R.M. soldiers' younger days like hers too?

She then remembered Felicity Farnsworth, a.k.a. Baroness Dumas. Their childhood had been so similar and yet their future had become so different. They both had had the chance to choose a better life for themselves but when Cate had chosen the right path Felicity had continued walking on the wrong road. She had had too many negative emotions that had blinded her and had made her to do bad things. She had been so evil that even H.A.R.M. had worked for her.

And what about H.A.R.M.? What about the ones who had made this organization? Why the director, Volkov, Wagner, Pierre and the others had decided to be evil and make the others suffer? Was it that good to kill?

* * *

For John killing was like playing with his cars for a boy. It entertained him. And unlike with playing with cars he earned money. Lots of money. He lived from the life of people. On his early days of a contract killer he had learnt he mustn't care about it. If he kept on thinking about it, it would just make him crazy. So instead of mourning for the dead – he knew some assassins did it but it wasn't his way – he tried to enjoy it. Who knows, maybe it was just some kind of protecting mechanism of his brain.

As this mafia boss Ramos told him he had to kill an agent he started to get excited. It was always an adventure to kill an agent. They were well-taught, had those spy-things and the same guns he had too. He was already looking forward to this job.

"Here's the address of the target" said Ramos as he handed John a little paper. "The spy is on a mission right now but will be back tomorrow afternoon. And I advice you to use a snipe rifle. Now go."

John from the paper looked at the Spaniard. Unlike how he usually acted now he was rather shocked.

"Wait, won't you tell me the…" he started but Ramos cut in.

"Adiós, Señor Jack!"

The door opened letting in the fresh morning air John was longing for since he had gotten in the car. The bald man was standing there threateningly as he was waiting for the assassin to leave. Despite John didn't get his answer he didn't want the angry guy to shoot him so with one last confused look at the mafia boss he got off the car. He passed by the bald henchman and walked back to the shop. Just as he leaned his back against the wall the car of Ramos was driven away towards the centre of Barcelona.

"Sons of bitches…" he muttered and looked at the paper again.

An annoyed sigh left John. He had had to travel to Spain from England to find out that the one, who he didn't know who the hell was because Ramos was too lazy to tell, was living in London. He really hated bad customers…

* * *

After jumping out from the blow-hole Cate found herself in a storage full of wooden boxes that were like towers in the room. Cate didn't mind it at all. She was glad that there were objects she could hide behind. She took her gun with Tranquilizer Darts and started walking.

Cate didn't leave the wall on her way through the storage. The little alleys between the boxtowers were like a labyrinth. She would easily get lost. On top of that she couldn't know if a guard was standing at the next corner who would see and shoot her. Staying near the wall was safe. Sooner or later she would get to the other side of the room where she would find a door.

Suddenly Cate heard footsteps approaching her. She judged by the number and the prevalence of the steps that at least two soldiers were heading towards her. Cate looked around quickly for a place to hide when she noticed a rather big hole between the boxes. She quickly put away her gun and climbed up there. Fortunately the hole was big enough for her so she could easily climb in there. Just as she vanished in the dark the two soldiers in purple overalls and yellow helmets appeared from a little alley.

"But Hugo!" said the shorter with a really weak voice. "We should be at the meeting in the hall like the others! Why are we still circling round and round?"

"Stop complaining Alvin!" grumbled the man called Hugo. "Anything could happen!"

"Like a rat biting the boxes? Come on Hugo! Nobody knows we are here!"

As they passed away the hole Cate was hiding in, she looked out carefully. For a while she watched the arguing duo and when she was sure they were far enough she climbed out from her hiding place and started heading to the opposite wall again. After almost every step she looked behind to make sure the soldiers weren't turning around when her leg suddenly hit something. This something was a bottle that was hiding in the shadow of the boxes waiting for Cate to tip it over. The meeting of the bottle and the ground wasn't that loud, but still loud enough to be noticed in the silence of the storage.

"What was that?" came the voice of one of the soldiers.

Cate quickly turned down the next corner and started running, not leaving time for her mind to realise people usually froze in this kind of situation. Although she had high heels they didn't make sound as she was running. When Cate reached the next corner she stopped and looked back. The soldiers just arrived to the end of the alley where Cate had entered.

"It was just a rat, Hugo! Rats can tip over bottles" the man called Alvin spread his arms.

"Do rats wear orange cloths, Alvin?" asked Hugo and looked at the other soldier.

"Uhm…" Alvin subsided into silence for a while. Cate almost could hear how his brain worked to find the answer. "No?"

"That's right, Alvin!" Hugo pointed at him. "Rats don't wear orange cloths! Somebody is here so we have to find the intruder!"

Cate mentally sweared. Bruno always told her not to wear too colourful cloths if the fieldwork meant she had to sneak in somewhere. Cate never really listened to him because she had never got into trouble because of it… until now. She sighed and looked at the sleeve of her pullover. Good bye colours, welcome black and grey…

"Shouldn't we call the others?" whispered Alvin as they started sneaking forwards in the alley. "They have to know someone's here…"

"Don't be a sissy Alvin!" Hugo looked around with narrowed eyes. "We can catch the intruder by ourselves! We will find the guy, he can't escape from us!"

"You mean me? Hugo, Hugo, that wasn't nice…"

The third voice surprised the two soldiers and before Hugo could react a dart hit him. The man snuffed a few before he fell to the ground. He was sound asleep. Alvin was too afraid to move at first but he slowly turned around. Behind him he saw the owner of the orange cloth. The man opened his mouth to scream but no sound left his mouth. Everything happened too fast. In a blink he found himself pushed against a box with his mouth covered by a hand.

"Now Alvin" started Cate with a silky voice. "You seem to be a nice guy. Would you help me to find what I'm searching for? I'm new here."

Alvin nodded quickly. Maybe the woman's voice was really nice but her gaze didn't show it. Her eyes narrowed a little and were dark in the light of the lamps hanging down from the ceiling. Alvin felt he was in a horror movie where the woman was the coldblooded killer. And he didn't want to die.

"Where is this hall you were talking about?" asked Cate and put her hand away from the man's mouth.

"I-i-i-it's… that way…" Alvin lifted up his left arm and pointed to the end of the alley. "There is a… a… two-winged green door… Enter and go to the end of the corridor…"

A smile appeared on Cate's face as she stepped away from the man.

"Good boy" she said and shot Alvin, who soon joined the other man in sleeping.

* * *

_If you didn't play with the first game: Baroness Dumas was the main enemy who was behind every assassination._

_In both NOLF and NOLF2 the little conversations were always so funny XD (especially the "Do you want a monkey?" one in the first game) I try to make funny conversations too but I know I can surpass the original ones ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay. New chapter. Still don't own anything.

* * *

Just as Alvin had said there was a two-winged green door on the other side of the storage. Cate first looked around, making sure no one other was in the room apart from the two sleeping soldiers behind her then she walked to the door. On both wings was a little window where Cate carefully looked out. The corridor on the other side was dark except the end of it where a little light came from the right.

"That must be the hall…" Cate slowly opened the door and entered the dark corridor. She started walking to the nearest door. If the two soldiers had been right, everybody else was in the hall, meaning they left the other rooms empty. But she still had to be careful. Who knows who had decided to stay on their places like the ones she had met in the storage.

The first door to the left Cate opened was a little bathroom, having nothing more just stink. Cate quickly closed it and went to the next room. It was a pantry with shelves full of tinned food. She was neither lucky with the next room, it was just the canteen. Cate sighed in annoyance. So the offices must be on the other side of the basis… But how would she get there?

"What do you mean by there is no more iron?!" came a male's shouting from the hall.

Cate's eyes widened when she heard it. The voice was really familiar but she couldn't recall where she had heard it. Closing the door of the canteen she sneaked to the hall and looked in the doorless entrance.

The ceiling of the hall was high and the room was as big as the storage. The hall was like a hangar, there were trucks, little planes and a helicopter. The purple-dressed soldiers were gathered together in the far side of it and all of them were looking at a man in a disgusting magenta Japanese styled shirt who was standing on top of a little podium.

"Director, sir…" one soldier, who Cate didn't see from the door, started with a shaking voice. "The mines ran out of iron a few days ago… We're still trying to find more, but…"

"You idiots!" yelled the director, who now Cate recognised by the face. Last time they met she had hit a gun out off his hand with a shuriken. It was the director of H.A.R.M. "We NEED iron!"

"But sir!" came a new voice. "We're mining iron for 5 years now. Isn't it enough yet?"

The director frowned, a muscle on his face started shaking dangerously. He began muttering about something Cate didn't hear then turned around to a table with a glass on top of that. Cate took advantage of it and ran to the nearest truck. She had to get away from the door. Who knows when this meeting would end and she wanted a place to hide. As she crouched down behind the vehicle the director turned around after drinking from his wine.

"Enough? You ask wasn't it enough?" For everyone's biggest fright the man threw the glass on the floor and started shouting again. "It's never enough you bunch of idiots! We still have to make more…"

"Director, sir!" a man ran in the hall from the door on the other side. He didn't stop until he got to the director where he performed the stupid H.A.R.M. waving. "Your mother is on the phone!"

"Tell her I'm busy right now!"

"I already told her, sir, but she didn't want to hang up the phone…"

The director snarled but then stepped off the podium and started heading towards his office.

"Everybody back to work!" he ordered before he entered a dark corridor.

The soldiers around the podium first looked at each other with confused gazes then started to walk away in little groups. Some of them started to make fun of the director and his mother, but they immediately stopped laughing when one of the higher ranked soldiers looked at them with threatening eyes. Soon the hall became almost empty, just three or four soldiers were there cleaning the vehicles. When every one of them was too busy with their work, Cate carefully started sneaking towards the door on the opposite side – now paying extra attention to bottles – and quickly entered the door.

After leaving the hall she immediately entered an office. There was a scientist sitting with his back to the door so he didn't see the agent who was now slowly walking to him, lifting her hand up. With a fast but not that strong movement Cate hit the scientist's neck who unconsciously fell down from the chair. Cate pulled him away from the desk and started searching in the drawers.

At first she thought she was searching in the wrong room. There was nothing useful on the papers, just letters from a Lily to a Bill who had forgotten about his mother's birthday. Cate opened the last drawer without any hope to find anything when she suddenly noticed a black envelope among the brown ones. The agent curiously took the envelope and started reading the paper inside it.

_To: Professor Tolner_

_From: Commander Harris_

_As the commander of H.A.R.M.'s Peruvian facility I order you to discontinue the experimentation in Room #316. Room #316 is for the tests of Project: Alpha. After the failure of Project: Omega, H.A.R.M. can not let any mistakes to happen again, which means every project but Project: Alpha must be dropped including your experimentation. Should I remind you to the aftermath of Project: Epsilon Professor Tolner? The Director gives you two days to clear out Room #316 and a second chance._

_Remember Professor: you are being watched._

Project: Alpha… So H.A.R.M. already recovered from the failure of Project: Omega and started a new one… But what could this name hide that every other project must be dropped? She had to find out as soon as possible.

Cate folded the paper and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed the scientist and – with some little difficulties – seated the man on his chair and placed his arms and head like he fell asleep during his work. After checking the second time that he was still unconscious, Cate walked to the door and slowly opened it to a crack. The corridor was still silent and empty. Like a cat Cate left the room and in a blink she was already in the next office.

This office unlike the other had more bureaus but there weren't any useful information. After a while and three more offices later Cate started to get a little annoyed. She didn't want to read about how Bob hated the soup Steve had made or about Frank confessing his love to Erica – who seemed to be a geranium… She wanted facts about Project: Alpha right now!

As she was wandering in the basis, not meeting with anyone, deactivating every security cameras on her way, she soon walked by an unusual door. Cate stopped before it and observed it carefully. Among the other doors it was really strange. The door was brown and was decorated with beautiful Japanese motives. Cate suddenly realised who the door belonged to. The one and only who was so obsessed with everything Japanese was the director himself.

Cate placed her ear on the door and eavesdropped. She heard the voice of the director from inside.

"Mother… Mother! I told you already! Stop calling me at work! … No, not even for New Year's Eve! I'm busy that day! … Then tell Uncle Roger to not expect me at the party! Good bye, Mother!"

The sound of the phone as it was put back on its place was heard. The director sighed painfully then started walking towards the door. Cate stepped away from the door and quickly went back to the office where she was previously in. She left the door opened to a crack and waited.

A few moments later the director's door was opened and he passed by the door Cate was hiding behind. He seemed to be really angry… and maybe sad? Cate couldn't observe his face for a long time. He disappeared in a blink and soon the sound of his steps vanished too. The agent slowly left her hiding place and stepped to the elegant door.

For a while Cate observed it just from the outside. Who knew if there were any security systems around it? It was the entrance of director's office we are talking about. When Cate made sure no alarm was around the door – that could be found from the outside – she slowly opened it.

Inside the office looked like the one in the Japanese basement. The desk was face to face to the door with two towers of paper and a phone on top of it. To the left were paintings on the wall of Japanese gardens and to the right were many bureaus. If there weren't any information about Project: Alpha here then nowhere.

"Let's find something useful" said Cate and walked to the table.

Most of the papers were about orderings but there were some letters from the director's mother too.

"At least you have a mother" muttered Cate and left the table. Pulling out the first drawer a smile appeared on her face. Every dossier were categorised in themes and the names were written on papers sticking out among the other papers.

Cate opened many drawers to see what was inside when she finally stopped. Around the middle was a paper with two words: _Project: Alpha_. The agent's smile grew as she reached out.

Just as her fingertips touched the first dossier the door suddenly opened. Cate's muscles froze just like the air around her and the comer. The agent swore in herself. She didn't pay attention to the time and wasted precious moments to the letters from the director's mother.

The comer seemed to be surprised too because no voice came from the door but then a chuckle broke the silence.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Cate quickly turned around, lifting her gun up and pointed it at the director.

"Easy there Ms Archer!" the director lifted his hands up in defence and walked to his desk. Cate followed him with her gun and still pointing it at him when the director sat down. "I'm unarmed."

He was right but Cate couldn't trust him. She slowly stepped away from the bureaus and walked in front of the man.

"What is Project: Alpha?" she asked. Of course it was a stupid question, he wouldn't answer it. But she had to make him talk. The more he speaks, the sooner he would drop some details.

The director looked at her with eyes of an angel who had never done anything wrong.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms Archer."

"Of course you don't… Why do you need iron so much?"

The man clapped his hands together and his eyes widened like a child's.

"So you were there already! I'm impressed Ms Archer! I didn't expect you would get through the land mine field that quickly."

Cate frowned. Expacted? Why did he use this word? He couldn't…

The realisation hit her. Her eyes just slightly widened but the director noticed it. His mouth curled up to an evil smile.

"Ms Archer. You really thought your little contact can be hidden from me in a village where almost everyone works for me?"

Cate's grip tightened around the gun and her finger trembled a little on the trigger. She opened her mouth to call the director by many rude ways but she was interrupted.

"Director, sir!" a voice was heard from the outside. "We heard the emergency alarm! Did something happen?"

The director's smile evolved to a grin. There must be a button under the table, Cate thought and mentally slapped herself for letting the director sit down.

"Everything ends here Ms Archer" he started. "There is no…"

But he couldn't finish his speech. A dart hit his shoulder and with heavy eyelids his head met with the desk with a light thump. Cate sight and changed the ammution.

"Be glad it was just a Tranquilizer Dart" she said and placed a mask on her face.

"Sir! Are you in there?"

Cate walked to the door and leaned her back against the wall. She took a grenade out from one of her pouches and waited.

"Sir! We found Hugo and Alvin in the storage! Somebody attacked them!"

"An intruder?! The director! Open the door!"

The door was soon opened and about ten soldiers entered the office, but none of them noticed Cate, just their sleeping boss.

"Sir!" some of them shouted and ran to him.

Cate pulled out the fuse from the grenade and dropped it to the soldiers' legs. They suddenly became silent and looked at the flacon.

"Bye bye!" Cate waved to them. The soldiers looked up and before they could do anything a dark cloud of gas left the flacon and covered the men. They started coughing and shouting and tried to find the intruder blindly but Cate was already running to the exit.


End file.
